


Nothing Matters but the Spectacular Now

by RideOfDreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: "you're insecure, Alternate Universe, Donc il se méfie, Harry a un passé relationnel difficile, Harry travaille dans un cinéma, Ils ne brûlent pas les étapes attention, Ils parlent beaucoup de films, Je prie pour que vous trouviez ça drôle, Louis devrait lui chanter, Louis est très bizarre, M/M, Mais bon on va se calmer, Mais c'est surtout du fluff, Pining, RIP ma crédibilité d'auteur, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Un peu de smut à la fin quand même, Vous allez mourir de frustration tellement ils se tournent autour longtemps, c'est la chose la plus nulle que j'ai jamais écrite, don't know what for", et de l'humour, movies - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RideOfDreams/pseuds/RideOfDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry travaille dans un cinéma et a décidé que le meilleur remède à son coeur brisé était la solitude. Ce n'est pas l'avis de Louis, qui est absurde et parle trop, mais Harry finira par admettre que c'est plus adorable qu'agaçant, et on devrait probablement inventer le terme "harcèlement consenti" pour résumer leur histoire. </p><p>(Et Zayn est là sans être vraiment là, juste comme dans la réalité)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Matters but the Spectacular Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)
> 
> Je ne sais pas si ça vaut le coup de lire ce truc, honnêtement, je ne l'aime pas du tout. Mais bon. Je l'ai écrit, alors autant le poster ? C'est un peu étrange, le ton est humoristique, et les personnages sont assez incompréhensibles (mes propres personnages m'échappent, voyez-vous ça, quel signe de qualité...)... Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, je ne sais pas d'où ça sort lol.
> 
> -Le titre provient du livre "The Spectacular Now" de Tim Tharp. Je n'ai vu que le film qui en a été adapté (ah, l'époque où Shailene Woodley faisait des films nominés à Sundance), qui est pas mal, mais j'ai lu pas mal d'extraits du livre (je finirai par le lire en entier un jour), et j'aime vraiment beaucoup le ton et l'écriture. Si vous voulez un roman "young adults" capable de développer très finement une histoire d'amour entre ados SANS en tuer un des deux (oui, ceci est un indirect pour toi, John Green :))), je vous le conseille!  
> -Les films qui passent dans le cinéma de Harry sont tous inventés par moi ! Ils citent quelques films réels que vous reconnaîtrez, mais le reste ce sont de faux titres ^.^
> 
> Bonne lecture x (J'espère ://)

**Nothing matters but the spectacular now**

 

 

 

“ _Life is spectacular. Forget the dark things. Take a drink and let time wash them away to wherever time washes things away to.”_

  
― [Tim Tharp](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/321382.Tim_Tharp), [ _The Spectacular Now_](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/3842894)

 

 

La première fois que Harry vit Louis au cinéma, il essayait de marchander avec lui. Marchander un paquet de bonbons, plus exactement. Dans un cinéma. Il comprendrait plus tard que c'était du Louis tout craché, qu'il ne fallait pas toujours chercher une motivation très claire dans ses actions, et il apprendrait à apprécier cet aspect de lui, comme tous ses autres aspects, mais sur le moment, cela l'avait quelque peu déstabilisé. Harry avait d'abord cru à une blague, mais le garçon était là depuis cinq bonnes minutes, et il n'avait pas l'air prêt à lâcher l'affaire.

 

Il faisait de grands gestes avec ses mains, planté devant la caisse de Harry, argumentant avec une animation surprenante, vu le sujet de la conversation. Ses cheveux châtains en désordre voletaient autour de sa tête, et il n'arrêtait pas de les remettre en place, lissant machinalement sa mèche sur son front (qui était trop longue, et ressemblait plutôt à une masse indisciplinée toute douce qui lui retombait sur le visage -Harry aurait bien passé sa main dedans, mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit très poli, de toucher les cheveux des gens sans leur autorisation.)

 

-Ecoute, mon pote et moi, on ne va manger que les nounours rouges. Qui sont à peu près les seuls mangeables du sachet, il faut le reconnaître. Les rouges représentent environ 10% du paquet -parce qu'il y a _toujours_ moins de nounours rouges, il faut le reconnaître aussi...

 

Son ton était un peu traînant, sa voix aiguë et nasillarde, et il sonnait plutôt sûr de lui. Harry aurait aimé avoir cette désinvolture naturelle quand il s'adressait à des inconnus.

 

-On n'a pas besoin des 90% restants du paquet, vous pouvez les garder. Donc, tu vois. On ne va pas payer pour des bonbons qu'on ne mangera pas. Tu peux bien nous faire un prix ! Disons... 1€50 à la place de 3€50 ? Et franchement, c'est un cadeau, parce que je ne suis pas très bon en maths, mais 10% de 3€50, ça fait définitivement moins de 1€50... !

 

Louis -Harry allait apprendre d'ici quelques secondes que c'était son prénom (un charmant prénom, d'ailleurs)- lui fit un grand sourire, content de sa petite démonstration. Harry haussa un sourcil, peu impressionné.

 

-Mais... Je ne peux pas te faire un prix sur un paquet de bonbons dans un cinéma.

 

Louis plissa les yeux puis écarta les bras avec un clin d'oeil.

 

-Pourquoi pas ?

 

Ce type était peut-être mignon – et même _vraiment_ mignon, mais il avait visiblement une case en moins.

 

-Je n'ai pas le droit. Je pourrais me faire virer. On n'est pas sur un souk marocain, lâcha Harry, d'un ton légèrement incrédule.

 

Louis appuya ses coudes sur le comptoir, approchant son visage de Harry.

 

-Eh bien... Il est peut-être temps de te révolter contre le système, non ? Tu n'as jamais rêvé de dire _« fuck »,_ dans ton job ?

 

Harry sentit une ombre de sourire se dessiner malgré lui sur son visage.

 

-Peut être. Me révolter contre le salaire minable et les horaires épuisants... Pas parce qu'un illuminé essaye d'obtenir un rabais de 2€ sur des _bonbons_.

 

-Hé ! s'offusqua le garçon, qui ne semblait pas du genre à renoncer si facilement -pour le meilleur et pour le pire, comme Harry l'apprendrait plus tard. Je refuse juste de me faire voler ! Je suis sûr de gagner si l'affaire arrive en justice !

 

Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

 

-C'est ton problème si tu n'aimes que les nounours rouges. Tu achètes tout le paquet, ou rien, soupira-t-il, même s'il avait presque envie de céder. Et décide-toi vite, parce que tu bloques toute la queue.

 

« Toute la queue » se résumait à trois pré-adolescentes et un quinquagénaire accroché à son téléphone, mais quand même.

 

Louis ouvrit la bouche, visiblement prêt à repartir en croisade, mais il la referma aussitôt, semblant se dégonfler.

 

-Alors ? fit Harry en tapotant avec un doigt sur le comptoir.

 

En réalité, il n'était pas si pressé que ça de se débarrasser de lui, quand il y réfléchissait. Il était fort agréable à regarder, avec ces traits fins, ce petit sourire en coin et ces yeux bleus assez renversants (si Louis voulait absolument qu'il reconnaisse quelque chose, Harry n'aurait pas de problèmes à avouer qu'il avait probablement les plus jolis yeux qu'il ait jamais vus. Mais ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée). Et puis il était divertissant. Il mettait un peu de couleur dans la journée de travail assez monotone, ennuyeuse et pénible de Harry. Mais son professionnalisme devait rester la priorité.

 

-Hum, lâcha très éloquemment Louis.

 

Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

 

-A vrai dire...

 

Louis fit la grimace.

 

-Il y a un autre obstacle à ce que je paye que le pur devoir moral de dénoncer cette ignoble arnaque...

 

Harry soupira.

 

-Tu n'as pas assez d'argent, c'est ça ?

 

-Si, si. Juste assez !

 

Silence.

 

- _Si_ tu me fais la ristourne. Par contre, sans...

 

Harry aurait dû s'en douter.

 

-Mais _qui_ sort avec seulement 1€50 en poche ?!

 

-J'avais trente euros en partant de chez moi, mais j'ai payé la place de cinéma, aussi. Et je suis tombé sur ça dans un magasin sur le chemin, se justifia Louis, en brandissant la casquette qu'il avait à la main.

 

Harry jeta un œil à la casquette. Rouge et noire. Rien de spécial.

 

-Et... Tu devais vraiment l'acheter ?

 

-Bien sûr que je devais l'acheter ! Il y a mon nom dessus. Littéralement ! s'écria le châtain en pointant avec insistance le SAINT LOUIS cousu au-dessus de la visière.

 

(Et Harry se pencha pour lire le SAINT LOUIS, et c'est ainsi qu'il apprit que Louis s'appelait Louis. Charmant prénom, oui, vraiment. Et Louis ne le laisserait pas l'oublier.)

 

-Avoue que ça fait quand même très classe, fit Louis avec un clin d'oeil en enfonçant la casquette sur sa tête, à l'envers, façon racaille des bacs à sable.

 

Mon Dieu. Harry ne savait honnêtement pas s'il avait envie de le gifler ou de l'embrasser.

 

-Dommage qu'elle te force à renoncer à ton paquet de bonbons.

 

-Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord.

 

-Absolument pas. Tu me files 3€50, ou pas de bonbons, rouges ou pas rouges. D'ailleurs, personnellement, je préfère les verts.

 

-Quoi ? Sacrilège ! lança Louis en écarquillant les yeux. Ils ont le goût de plastique !

 

On aurait dit qu'il essayait de faire diversion. S'il s'attendait à ce que Harry rebondisse... Il se faisait des idées.

 

-Bon, trancha-t-il. Pourquoi tu es encore en train de parler ? Tu ne peux pas visiblement pas les acheter, ces bonbons. Alors pourrais-tu libérer ma caisse, s'il te plait ?

 

Harry n'était toujours pas agacé par la petite scène de Louis, pas vraiment, mais il avait le sentiment que son patron le serait sans doute, lui, s'il passait dans les parages. Et il tenait à son travail, malgré tout. Il jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet derrière Louis. Les filles et l'homme au téléphone étaient partis, sans doute lassés à force de patienter.

 

Oups.

 

-Attends ! Je vais appeler Zayn, mon ami, s'écria Louis. Il garde nos places dans la salle. Il doit bien avoir deux euros sur lui.

 

Il avait l'air réjoui par son illumination et se dépêcha de sortir son téléphone portable.

 

Harry soupira encore.

 

Il s'avéra que Zayn n'avait pas deux euros. Harry regarda la pile de petites pièces que le métisse avait déversées sur son comptoir.

 

-Il manque 70 centimes, pointa-t-il après avoir tout compté.

 

Louis et Zayn échangèrent un regard angoissé.

 

-C'est tout ce que j'ai, murmura Zayn en se frottant le crâne.

 

Louis jeta un regard suppliant à Harry.

 

-Tu ne peux vraiment pas fermer les yeux ? On était plein de bonne volonté, mais... Le sort est contre nous.

 

-Non ! Je ne peux pas, gronda Harry. C'est le règlement, la loi, le prix c'est le prix, mince.

 

-Mais...

 

-Vous ne pouvez pas juste vous passer de bonbons pour cette fois ? Ce n'est pas vital !

 

Quel âge avaient-ils ? Cinq ans ? L'interrogation intérieure irritée de Harry se transforma en réelle curiosité quand le très très (très) vague et étrange fantasme de proposer à Louis de se revoir effleura son esprit. Fantasme éphémère très vite éradiqué.

 

-On a besoin d'une distraction pendant le film, insista Louis.

 

Ça n'avait pas de sens.

 

-Mais c'est le film qui est supposé être la distraction !

 

-Tu ne comprends pas. J'aime toujours avoir quelque chose dans ma bouche.

 

Est-ce que...

 

Louis venait-il de faire une allusion graveleuse à un possible goût pour les... fellations ? Harry sentit son visage se teinter de chaleur. Oh, non. Il n'allait pas finir écarlate juste parce qu'un garçon avait vaguement plaisanté sur le sexe devant lui.

 

La situation était surréaliste. Il avait déjà eu affaire à des enfants qui faisaient des caprices, à des cartes bleues qui ne marchaient pas, à des clients mécontents... Mais ça, alors, c'était une première. Du grand n'importe quoi. Et si... Harry fronça soudain les sourcils, soupçonneux.

 

-C'est une caméra cachée ?

 

Cette fois, ce fut Louis qui eut l'air un peu abasourdi.

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Une caméra cachée. Tu sais. Une émission qui piège les gens, pour faire rire.

 

C'était déjà arrivé à Harry. Et ce n'était pas un très bon souvenir. Une fille avec un énorme casque violet sur les oreilles l'avait interrompu en chantant _« Aux Champs Elysées »_ à tue-tête pendant qu'il embrassait son copain de l'époque dans une rue, près d'une bouche de métro, revenant à la charge plusieurs fois, les harcelant en prétendant être folle -ce n'était même pas drôle, sérieusement. Harry avait signé le papier de droit à l'image sans réfléchir après qu'on leur ait révélé la supercherie, et malheureusement pour lui, des membres de sa famille étaient tombés sur l'émission, ce qui lui avait valu un coming out forcé et quelque peu désastreux, alors qu'il ne se sentait pas encore prêt. Harry ne parlait plus beaucoup à ses parents depuis. Et il détestait les caméras cachées. Si Louis se fichait de lui pour une émission de ce genre, il avait beau être amusant, et décidément très attirant, Harry lui balancerait son poing dans la figure.

 

-Si je me retrouvais dans une situation qui nous impliquerait toi, moi et une caméra, on porterait beaucoup moins de vêtements, et on ne pourrait définitivement pas montrer le résultat à la télé.

 

Pardon ?

 

- _Pardon_  ? s'étouffa Harry.

 

Louis rougit, comme s'il venait juste de réaliser ce qu'il avait dit. Zayn ricana.

 

-Euh... Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'avais prévu de répondre.

 

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

 

Louis se reprit assez rapidement et lança un petit sourire coquin à Harry.

 

-Mais je ne vais pas le retirer, puisque je le pensais.

 

Et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les épaules nues de Harry, qui portait un débardeur.

 

OK, _non_. Non. Ce n'était pas que c'était particulièrement déplacé, ou désagréable, mais Harry n'allait pas marcher là-dedans. Honnêtement, il avait assez donné avec les garçons comme Louis. C'était sans doute un player. Arrogant, et papillonnant. Le genre qui se prenait soudain d'intérêt pour quelqu'un, envisageait sa conquête comme un défi, abusait de son charme et ses sourires pour l'avoir dans son lit, et se lassait bien vite après ça. Harry sortait d'une relation chaotique avec un type qui voyait la séduction comme un sport permanent, et non comme une étape qui aboutit à ce que la personne qui nous attire nous donne une chance, et il ne voulait pas revivre les coups d'un soir dont il n'avait pas conscience qu'ils en étaient, avant que le gars ne parte avant son réveil sans laisser son numéro, et encore moins les soirées où il avait dû regarder Nick distribuer clins d'oeil, bises un peu trop appuyées et petits gestes suggestifs à la moitié des personnes présentes alors que Harry, son copain, se trouvait juste là, à côté de lui. Non, Harry voulait plus que ça, la prochaine fois. Mieux que ça. Il n'allait pas rentrer dans ce flirt de bas étage, aussi séduisant que soit Louis. Il s'était trop brûlé les ailes à essayer de faire rester des feux follets.

 

Harry ne répondit donc pas à son sourire, et, décidé à mettre fin à ce début de... de rien du tout, d'ailleurs, fourra sa main dans sa poche pour en extirper quelques pièces.

 

-Voilà. Vous avez le compte, marmonna-t-il en ajoutant sa monnaie au pécule de Louis et Zayn.

 

Il se retourna pour saisir un paquet de nounours multicolores, et le tendit à Louis, qui le prit machinalement, mais qui semblait s'être figé. Harry rassembla l'argent en silence, et le rangea dans la caisse.

 

-Bon film. Et pas la peine de ramener les couleurs que vous ne mangez pas.

 

-C'est vraiment sympa, commenta Zayn, qui n'avait pas l'air particulièrement gêné d'accepter que le vendeur paye une partie de ses bonbons. Bon, on y va, Tommo ? A cause de toi, et de ta manie à dépenser tout ton fric, on a dû rater le début du film...

 

Zayn s'éloigna en direction du couloir qui menait aux salles. Sans même dire au revoir à Harry. Harry ne le trouvait pas très correct. Louis ne bougea pas.

 

-Je te rembourserai, dit-il finalement à Harry.

 

Lui avait l'air gêné, par contre, comme s'il sentait qu'il avait poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin. Il avait perdu son expression moqueuse.

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Pour quelques centimes... Je m'en fiche.

 

-Je pourrai te payer un café, au moins. Pour m'excuser d'avoir fait fuir tes autres clients...

 

Evidemment. Lui payer un café. Il ne perdait pas le Nord.

 

Même si la voix de Louis s'était adoucie, et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un prédateur sexuel, Harry s'en tint à sa résolution. Il secoua la tête.

 

-Allez, file, tu vas vraiment finir par rater tout le film, dit-il en baissant les yeux vers la caisse pour s'occuper.

 

-Bah, fit Louis, peu troublé par cette perspective. Il paraît qu'il est complètement nul, de toute façon. D'après les critiques.

 

-Pourquoi tu vas voir ça, alors ? demanda Harry.

 

-Oh, j'aime bien aller voir les navets. Ça m'amuse énormément. Je relève toutes les incohérences et tous les défauts. Ça me fait me sentir intelligent.

 

Il avait retrouvé son ton nonchalant. Ce garçon était absurde. Qui allait voir exprès des films dont il savait d'avance qu'ils allaient être ridicules et/ou embêtants ?

 

Louis était-il une vraie personne ?

 

Harry émit un petit rire.

 

-C'est toi qui choisis comment gâcher ton argent, j'imagine... En tout cas, tu as vu juste, _Explosions 3D_ rejoindra directement ton palmarès de films nuls.

 

-Tu l'as vu ? s'étonna Louis. Je ne t'aurais pas pris pour un fan de ce genre de cinéma.

 

-Fan ? Oulà, non. J'ai accès aux salles gratuitement, le seul avantage de mon job. Et comme je n'ai pas une folle vie sociale, je vais voir à peu près tout ce qui passe.

 

-Donc, tout le temps libre que tu as, tu le passes aussi ici, à aller voir n'importe quel film, à deux pas de la caisse où tu travailles ?

 

Résumée comme ça, sa vie sonnait franchement pathétique. Mais il supposait que c'était la vérité. Harry n'avait même pas envie de se défendre, et d'expliquer que le cinéma lui apportait plus que n'importe quelle autre activité, et que chacun soignait ses chagrins d'amour comme il le pouvait. Il aimait passer du temps avec ses amis, Niall, Barbara, Jeff, les autres, il appréciait de sortir dans un bar, parfois, mais rien ne pouvait vider son esprit, le bercer et le dorloter mieux qu'un bon film, en tête-à-tête avec lui-même, enfoncé dans un grand fauteuil de velours rouge. C'était donc là qu'il se retrouvait le plus souvent.

 

Devant son silence, Louis finit par battre en retraite. Il se retourna une dernière fois :

 

-Tu sais, je crois qu'on devrait vraiment aller prendre un café, un jour. Genre, ailleurs qu'à la cafétéria du cinéma. Histoire de te sortir de cet endroit. Pour que ce tombeau ne devienne pas ton tombeau.

 

Venait-il vraiment de citer... _Astérix et Obélix : Mission Cléopâtre_  ?

 

Oui, Harry voulait de la caféine. Mais sans Louis et son hyperactivité à la limite de la démence dans les parages pour gâcher l'effet requinquant dont il avait terriblement besoin.

 

// _clap_ //

 

-Donc. Dis-moi, quel est le film le plus nul que tu aies vu cette semaine, Harry ?

 

Harry fixa bêtement Louis, son esprit demeurant blanc pendant quelques secondes. Puis il se rappela qu'il lui avait déjà fait le coup les deux semaines précédentes, se pointant à la caisse que Harry tenait pour prendre un billet, et lui adressant la parole comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis. Harry avait l'impression qu'il venait de plus en plus souvent au cinéma. Étrange. Surtout qu'il ne se souvenait décidément pas l'avoir vu avant. Peut-être qu'il avait emménagé dans le quartier récemment.

 

La première fois que Louis l'avait appelé Harry, celui-ci avait été frappé de surprise :

 

-Comment tu connais mon nom ?

 

Il ne lui avait pas dit, lors de l'affaire des bonbons, il en était sûr. Louis avait pointé son tee-shirt du menton, et, oh. Bien sûr. Harry portait un badge. Il avait oublié. Il était vraiment fatigué.

 

Il était tout le temps fatigué. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Simon lui avait encore fait fermer le cinéma hier soir. Il était censé faire des roulements avec les autres employés, échanger leurs horaires, mais comme Harry était le plus jeune et le seul _« sans obligations familiales »_ , il se retrouvait souvent à devoir se dévouer pour rester le plus tard. _Souvent_ équivalant en fait à _tout le temps_. Il se frotta les yeux. Heureusement que l'après-midi était plutôt calme.

 

-Le film le plus nul ?

 

Louis acquiesça, lui adressant un sourire brillant, qui fusa comme une gorgée de thé chaud bienvenue dans la poitrine de Harry.

 

-Je n'arrive pas à me décider entre _Retour à Sunny Valley_ et _Kreator : Warriors Era_ , expliqua-t-il d'un air pensif.

 

Harry n'aurait pas dû encourager la fixation que Louis semblait faire sur lui. Mais... Louis était... Il était... Il était. Et sa présence lui faisait du bien, en quelque sorte. Il avait toujours l'air enthousiaste et détendu, et son état d'esprit déteignait sur la lassitude et la tristesse délavée que Harry traînait avec lui depuis le fiasco avec Nick.

 

-Tu as vu les autres _Kreator_  ?

 

-Bien sûr ! C'est un sommet dans l'art du navet, fit Louis.

 

Pourquoi ses yeux avaient-ils toujours l'air de pétiller comme une boisson énergétique ? Ce que c'était perturbant.

 

-Ouais, eh ben celui-là, c'est le pire qu'ils aient jamais fait.

 

Louis arqua un sourcil.

 

-Pire que le quatre ? Pas possible.

 

-Je t'assure. On dirait que les effets spéciaux ont régressé, et il y a des tas d'objets farfelus qui apparaissent dans le champ. Il y a même un poster de One Direction qui traîne sur un coin du tableau de bord de la navette, je ne sais pas d'où ça sort. Sans doute la fille du réalisateur qui l'a abandonné là. Et le scénario... C'est simple, il n'y en a pas, en fait.

 

-Mon dieu, je suis totalement convaincu, fit Louis. J'ai besoin de voir ça.

 

-J'ai vu _Sunny Valley_ aussi... Et, bon... Là, tout dépend de ta définition du navet. Moi, j'ai plutôt bien aimé, au fond, avoua Harry.

 

Il avait un faible pour les comédies romantiques déchirantes et les retrouvailles d'âmes sœurs séparées par la vie. Il n'y pouvait rien.

 

-Ça a l'air sacrément cliché.

 

-Oui, certes, mais... C'était touchant, marmonna Harry.

 

Louis lui lança un petit regard attendri.

 

-Bon, par sûreté, je vais aller voir _Kreator_.

 

-Tu es encore tout seul ? demanda Harry en lui tendant sa place.

 

Louis le regarda droit dans les yeux et lâcha :

 

-Seul ? Mais non. Je suis avec toi.

 

Avec un clin d'oeil. Ugh. C'était reparti.

 

-Tes répliques, tu les choisis comme tu choisis tes films ? Tu prends les plus ringardes et les plus ridicules ?

 

Louis porta une main à son cœur.

 

-Moi qui répète devant mon miroir chaque jour pour espérer trouver des mots à ta hauteur... !

 

-A ce niveau, je pense que tu devrais arrêter d'essayer.

 

-Jamais. Je parviendrai à te sortir de ce cinéma, un jour.

 

-C'est ça, soupira Harry. Tu sais, tu vas juste finir comme moi, si tu continues comme ça. Le solitaire poussiéreux qui passe ses soirées au cinéma. Parce que moi qui accepte d'aller je ne sais où avec toi, ce n'est pas près d'arriver.

 

Louis fit la moue.

 

-Mais pourquoi ? Juste en tant qu'amis !

 

Pourquoi s'acharnait-il autant ? Ce n'était pas comme si Harry avait quelque chose de spécial qu'il ne trouverait pas chez d'autres personnes plus réceptives.

 

-Je n'ai pas besoin de nouveaux amis, soupira Harry.

 

Surtout pas de nouveaux amis pour lesquels il développerait forcément une attirance (non, parce que, bon, voilà, vous avez vu Louis ?), et pire, des sentiments ( _vous avez vu Louis ?!_ ), qui ne seraient jamais réciproques et finiraient par causer sa perte. Merci bien. Arrière, Loucifer.

 

-C'est toujours bien, de faire la connaissance d'autres gens. Surtout qui partagent sa passion !

 

-...Tu viens vraiment d'appeler ton obsession malsaine des films nazes une _passion_  ?

 

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas prendre un verre avec moi ?

 

-Pas envie, souffla simplement Harry.

 

Il se demandait bien ce qu'il fallait faire pour décourager Louis. Celui-ci se contenta de secouer la tête, sans perdre son esquisse de sourire.

 

-Je te dirai quelles scènes j'ai préférées la prochaine fois ! lança-t-il à Harry en s'éloignant.

 

Parce que, bien sûr, il y aurait une prochaine fois.

 

Une partie de Harry s'agaçait de ce harcèlement.

 

Mais une autre partie de lui, bien enfouie derrière sa résolution de ne plus céder au premier charmeur venu, avait hâte.

 

_//clap//_

 

-Je suis gay, tu sais.

 

Harry haussa les sourcils. Quelle introduction.

 

-Ouais, je crois que j'avais compris ça, répondit-il lentement. Quand tu as dit que tu te branlais devant Paul Walker torse nu dans _Bleu d'Enfer_. Et quand tu as parlé d'avoir quelque chose dans ta bouche.

 

Louis n'était pas exactement subtil.

 

-Ça, ça aurait pu être tout à fait innocent ! s'offusqua Louis, en arrêtant d'essayer de faire tomber la pile de pots de pop corn soigneusement disposée sur le comptoir par une collègue de Harry ce matin -pas par lui, heureusement, sinon il aurait montré les dents depuis longtemps.

 

-Bien sûr, ironisa Harry.

 

- _Bon_ , il s'avère que ça ne l'était pas. Mais ça aurait pu !

 

Il y eut une pause, puis Louis reprit.

 

-Et toi aussi, pas vrai ? J'ai vu juste ?

 

-Moi aussi quoi ?

 

-Tu es homo ?

 

Harry ne voyait pas vraiment où Louis voulait en venir, mais lui donna une réponse quand même.

 

-Mmh. Bisexuel, mais avec une préférence pour les mecs. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ressens le soudain besoin de discuter de nos sexualités ?

 

Le ton de Louis se fit plus hésitant.

 

-Au cas où ça soit la peur de craquer pour un type hétéro qui te fasse refuser de sortir avec moi.

 

Cela sonnait un peu prétentieux, mais Harry sentait une note de sincérité et de vulnérabilité dans sa voix. Il le regarda, hésitant à son tour, et secoua la tête.

 

-C'est pas ça.

 

-C'est quoi, alors ?

 

_C'est que j'ai un don pour tomber sur des connards et que je ne me sens pas prêt à risquer de me faire de nouveau briser le cœur de sitôt._

 

-Ce n'est pas vraiment une conversation que j'ai envie d'avoir maintenant, en pleine journée, avec du pop corn dans les cheveux, grommela Harry.

 

-Pourquoi pas ?

 

-Parce que tu es avec tes amis, que tu vas rater ta séance, que d'ici deux minutes il y aura de nouveau une file d'attente derrière toi, et que je suis là pour travailler.

 

Louis avait débarqué au comptoir en clamant qu'il brisait ses habitudes, parce qu'il allait voir un film qui avait l'air bien, aujourd'hui, et accompagné. Et qu'il se sentait si déboussolé qu'il avait besoin de voir Harry pour lui rappeler qui il était vraiment. Même s'il n'avait pas l'argent pour lui acheter quelque chose, aujourd'hui. Il avait encore dépensé vingt euros sur le trajet, dans une stupidité, comme toujours ( _« Mais regarde, Harry, la figurine fait de vrais grognements d'ours ! »_ ).

 

Louis balaya tous les obstacles énoncés par Harry d'un geste de la main. Il avait une jolie façon de tourner son poignet.

 

-Allons, allons. Dis tout au gentil étudiant en psychologie.

 

-Tu fais des études ? De psychologie ? fit Harry en écarquillant les yeux.

 

Louis pencha la tête sur le côté.

 

-Tu pensais que j'étais une sorte de clochard sans ambition et sans centres d'intérêt à part les films nuls ?

 

Harry rougit, soudain honteux. Pas vraiment, mais... Un peu, quand même. Il avait pensé que Louis était un jeune un peu paumé, comme lui, sauf qu'en plus, il n'avait pas de travail. Enfin, il fallait le comprendre. Louis était tout le temps fourré au cinéma, comme s'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

 

(La seule fois où il avait mentionné une autre activité, c'était quand il avait débarqué à sa caisse en sueur avec un ballon de football sous le bras et des traces de terre sur la joue, demandant tout naturellement :

 

-Je peux prendre une douche, ici ? Je n'ai pas pu, au terrain. Trop de monde.

 

Harry avait regardé une goutte de transpiration dégouliner depuis son front jusque dans son cou, les muscles que dévoilait son tank top, sentant sa bouche s'assécher, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser brièvement _« oh mon dieu putain il est sexy »_ , avant de retrouver ses esprits.

 

-Louis, on est dans un cinéma.

 

-Et ?

 

Harry avait passé une main lasse sur son front.

 

-Il n'y a pas de douches !

 

-Oh, avait fait Louis. Tant pis, j'imagine. Il y a la climatisation, c'est déjà pas mal. J'ai moins chaud.

 

(Harry, lui, par contre, avait très chaud, d'un coup.) )

 

Et puis son look... Il faisait éternel adolescent décontracté, avec ses Vans, ses slims troués, ses shorts de basket et ses tee shirts aux imprimés anarcho-humoristiques. Harry aimait beaucoup ce qu'il portait. Ça faisait son charme. Mais enfin, ça ne faisait pas très... Pas très sérieux.

 

Harry se gifla intérieurement pour avoir trop jugé Louis sur les apparences.

 

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne veux pas traîner avec moi... marmonna Louis.

 

-Non ! Je veux dire... Je te trouve très... Très...

 

Vif ? Profond ? Intéressant ?

 

Louis arqua un sourcil, attendant la suite.

 

-Je ne te prenais pas pour un clochard sans cervelle, résuma Harry. Je ne te voyais pas faire de la psycho, c'est tout.

 

-J'ai atterri là un peu par hasard, pour tout t'avouer. Mais j'aime vraiment ça, maintenant. J'ai même majoré ma deuxième année.

 

-C'est vraiment super. Je suis heureux pour toi, dit sincèrement Harry.

 

C'était bien plus impressionnant que lui, qui avait validé de justesse une année de Lettres, avant de décider de faire une pause pour réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire de sa vie, et d'échouer dans ce cinéma.

 

-Mais on parlait de toi ! s'écria Louis. Tu devais m'expliquer...

 

Un raclement de gorge les interrompit.

 

-J'aimerais bien pouvoir acheter du pop corn, lança une femme d'une voix forte, épinglant Louis du regard, qui s'écarta, visiblement à contre-coeur.

 

-Peut-être un autre jour, murmura Harry.

 

_//clap//_

 

Ils ne trouvèrent pas vraiment l'occasion de reprendre cette conversation, parce qu'avec les vacances, le cinéma ne désemplissait pas, que Harry devait courir de droite à gauche, et ne pouvait plus se permettre de bavasser pendant vingt minutes tous les jours avec Louis. Son boss trouvait déjà assez de prétextes pour lui faire des reproches, Harry n'avait pas tellement envie de lui fournir d'autres motifs pour qu'il le harcèle. Louis continuait de venir, cependant. Presque tous les jours. Et même lorsqu'il était avec d'autres gens, Zayn le plus souvent, et que les autres prenaient leurs tickets à la borne automatique, il faisait la queue pour acheter le sien à Harry. Ou bien il faisait un saut au stand de friandises. Comme si rien que l'apercevoir lui faisait plaisir.

 

Harry supposait qu'ils étaient des sortes d'amis, maintenant.

 

-Tu veux que je te laisse les verts ? proposa Louis en récupérant son paquet de nounours.

 

C'était tentant. Et Harry appréciait l'attention. Mais...

 

-Simon va me tuer s'il me voit en train de manger la marchandise, soupira-t-il.

 

-Pas si je l'ai payée !

 

-Il ne cherchera pas à comprendre.

 

Un éclair de colère passa sur le visage de Louis.

 

-Déjà qu'il te fait partir d'ici à une heure du matin tous les jours... C'est vraiment un connard, hein ? Pourquoi il s'acharne sur toi ? Il n'est pas homophobe ?

 

Peut-être. Harry n'avait jamais compris.

 

-Je me contenterais de dire qu'il est... exigeant.

 

Louis lui jeta un regard perçant.

 

-Oui, bon. C'est un connard, admit Harry. Mais c'est mon patron.

 

-Tu devrais lui parler.

 

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air résigné.

 

-Déjà essayé. Ça ne sert à rien. Il m'accuse de me plaindre pour rien et me dit de trouver un autre job si celui-là ne me convient pas.

 

-Tu devrais démissionner.

 

-J'aime bien ce cinéma. J'ai des places gratuites.

 

-Ouais, mais à côté de ça, tu bosses comme un esclave. Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup ? Casse-toi de là, Haz.

 

-Je ne peux pas. J'ai besoin d'un salaire... Mon loyer ne se payera tout seul.

 

-Tu trouverais sans doute un autre job !

 

-Mais si je ne trouve pas, je serai dans la merde.

 

-Mais ta santé et ton bonheur sont importants aussi !

 

-Ecoute, tout le monde n'a pas l'argent de Papa et Maman derrière pour se permettre de se préoccuper de ça et de vivre tranquille, lâcha Harry, énervé, d'un ton cassant.

 

Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir dit ça, d'avoir attaqué Louis sur le fait que ses parents l'aidaient financièrement, alors que Louis lui avait confié se sentir mal à ce propos et vouloir prendre son indépendance pour les décharger, mais ne trouvant pas le courage de prendre un travail à mi-temps en plus de ses cours, pour lesquels il devait pas mal travailler, même s'il n'en avait que cinq ou six, mais le mal était fait. Le visage de Louis se ferma, et il recula légèrement, comme si Harry l'avait giflé. Ses yeux étincelèrent de nouveau de colère, mais cette fois, elle était dirigée contre Harry.

 

-Louis... Désolé... Je ne voulais pas.

 

Harry passait une mauvaise journée, il était exténué, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se défouler sur quelqu'un. Et surtout pas sur Louis.

 

Louis ne répondit rien. Et son silence était le signe le plus clair qu'il était vraiment blessé, parce que, mon Dieu, il ne pouvait jamais la fermer, d'habitude.

 

Il tourna les talons sans dire au revoir à Harry, le plantant là, avec le cœur glacé et une boule dans la gorge.

 

_//clap//_

 

Louis ne revint pas au cinéma pendant une dizaine de jours, et Harry était terrifié. C'était dur de se l'avouer, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si Louis ne revenait pas du tout. Il le guettait tous les jours, l'entrée du cinéma devenant son horizon, chaque heure de travail s'étirant comme un désert d'ennui et de vanité. A la fin de chaque journée passée sans voir ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux océan, Harry sentait tout le découragement du monde s'abattre sur ses épaules, et il voulait juste se rouler en boule sur le sol, au milieu du hall du cinéma, et pleurer. Il n'avait pas le numéro de Louis, il n'avait pas son adresse, il n'avait aucun moyen de le retrouver. Et... Ils ne pouvaient pas ne jamais se revoir. C'était impossible ; ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça. Harry voulait s'excuser proprement, et... Louis lui manquait terriblement. Il était devenu sa routine rassurante, et quasiment la seule chose qui le faisait tenir pendant ses heures de travail, avec la perspective d'aller voir un film plus tard.

 

Parce que Louis n'était pas le premier venu. Et il n'avait jamais été le premier venu. Et Harry avait été stupide, stupide, de le ranger d'office dans une catégorie à laquelle il n'appartenait pas.

 

Il s'était trompé. Et Louis méritait de savoir qu'il s'était trompé. Harry n'avait pas été correct avec lui, en rechignant à lui accorder sa confiance, et en repoussant constamment ses propositions de se voir en dehors du cinéma, alors qu'il était sûr depuis longtemps que Louis ne lui ferait jamais d'avances déplacées, et ne chercherait pas à aller plus loin que de l'amitié avec lui, si Harry lui faisait sentir qu'il ne le voulait pas. Harry pensait même que s'il voulait plus (et au fond, il savait qu'il le voulait), Louis le traiterait différemment des autres. Il avait cru que Louis revenait sans cesse au cinéma parce qu'il appliquait une stratégie, voulait juste le faire céder, pour s'amuser, mais qui ferait ça pendant plus de trois mois ? Qui passerait tant de temps avec une personne juste pour coucher avec ?

 

Soit Louis était un véritable tordu, soit il était sincèrement intéressé par Harry, que ce soit romantiquement ou pas.

 

Harry avait envie de pencher pour la deuxième solution.

 

Mais il supposait que cela ne dépendait plus de lui de découvrir si c'était vrai ou pas. Il pouvait juste prier pour que Louis lui pardonne son comportement, et lui revienne. ( _Lui revienne._ Ce n'était pas la bonne formulation. Pour l'amour de Dieu, quand en était-il venu à cet élan de possessivité en pensant à Louis ? Il ne lui devait rien. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient ensemble.)

 

En attendant, il avait besoin d'un film particulièrement niais devant lequel il pourrait sangloter tout son soûl sur le grand amour et les difficultés de l'existence. Peut-être que pour ce soir, il pourrait tout simplement rentrer chez lui et mettre le DVD de _The Notebook,_ en s'enroulant dans son vieux plaid rose en polaire. Louis adorait _The Notebook_ , lui aussi. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il le classait dans son top vingt des films les plus nuls de tous les temps. Cela devait être insupportable de le regarder avec lui, et de subir tous ses commentaires désobligeants ( _« Tu dois bien admettre le coup de l'Alzheimer fait plus rire qu'autre chose ! » « Je pleure non stop pendant ces scènes. »_ _« Quoi ? Mais comment tu fais ? L'émotion ne doit fonctionner que sur les petits êtres sensibles comme toi » « Je fais deux têtes de plus que toi. » « Pourquoi tu pointes toujours le fait que je ne sois pas très grand ? C'est un turn on pour toi ? » « … Tais-toi. »_ ). Harry avait envie de le regarder avec lui quand même.

 

_//clap//_

 

Harry n'était pas à la caisse, ni aux friandises, lorsque Louis remit les pieds dans le cinéma. Il était debout à vérifier les tickets avant l'accès aux salles depuis le début de la journée. Il le faisait rarement, mais Simon avait visiblement trouvé bon de le faire souffrir un peu, aujourd'hui, et avait décidé de faire tourner les postes (bizarrement, il n'était pas prêt à agir de même pour décharger parfois Harry de la fermeture de l'établissement). Harry avait enclenché le pilote automatique, souriant faiblement à chaque client, mais trop occupé à s'encourager mentalement pour ne pas s'effondrer sur place pour faire autre chose que répéter mécaniquement _votre-ticket-s'il-vous-plait-vous-avez-un-justificatif-pour-les-tarifs-réduits-merci-bon-film_. C'était tout juste s'il ne flottait pas hors de lui-même.

 

Il fut brutalement ramené dans son corps en reconnaissant la voix qui venait de s'adresser à lui.

 

-Louis !

 

Louis était là, juste devant lui. Il lui fit un petit geste hésitant de la main.

 

-Salut, Harry.

 

Louis lui lança un sourire, sauf qu'il ne souriait pas vraiment. Cela n'atteignait pas ses yeux. C'était plus un rictus. Il lui en voulait encore, alors. Harry chercha ses mots, et baissa les yeux sur les billets que Louis lui avait fourrés dans la main, réalisant qu'il n'était pas seul. Il avait une petite fille blonde accrochée à chaque main, et une troisième un peu plus âgée debout à côté de lui. Elle avait l'air de s'ennuyer profondément.

 

-Ce sont tes petites sœurs ?

 

Les deux plus jeunes avaient l'air d'être jumelles. Elles étaient vraiment mignonnes.

 

-Yep, fit Louis, une lueur affectueuse dans le regard. On se fait une sortie familiale.

 

Cela expliquait pourquoi ils allaient voir un dessin animé, _Un Noël de Princesse_.

 

-Vous êtes des fans de Disney, les filles ? dit gentiment Harry, attendri.

 

La plus grande ricana en levant les yeux au ciel.

 

-Pas du tout. C'est Louis qui nous a traînées voir ça. Il a trop honte d'avouer qu'il adore, alors il nous utilise comme prétexte !

 

Une des jumelles acquiesça solennellement. L'autre marmonna :

 

-Je voulais voir le nouveau Spider Man, moi.

 

Les joues de Louis s'étaient teintées d'une adorable couleur rouge.

 

-Merci, Lottie, vraiment, lança-t-il. Vous étiez obligées de m'embarrasser devant le...

 

Il se coupa net et se remit à fixer le sol, l'air perturbé.

 

-Je n'ai jamais raté la sortie d'un Disney depuis que j'ai quatre ans, confessa soudain Harry, détestant voir Louis mal à l'aise.

 

Celui-ci releva les yeux, et son ébauche de sourire parut authentique, cette fois.

 

-Peut-être que je devrais aller les voir avec toi, alors, au lieu d'utiliser des enfants innocentes, murmura-t-il, presque pour lui-même.

 

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre, parce que Lottie bougonna.

 

-Déjà qu'on n'a pas choisi le film, on ne va pas en plus rater le début.

 

-Oh, désolé, s'excusa Harry, en rendant les billets à Louis. C'est la salle 5, en bas à gauche.

 

Louis le fixa quelques secondes, inclina la tête, puis commença à avancer pour suivre ses sœurs.

 

Harry ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça. Il se jeta à l'eau, et appliqua le plan qu'il avait imaginé pour reconquérir le cœur de Louis. (Hum, il ne fallait peut-être pas exagérer. Son amitié, au moins, disons. Harry devrait vraiment arrêter les comédies à l'eau de rose.) Il l'attrapa par le poignet pour le retenir. Sa peau était toute douce. Louis tourna la tête vers lui, étonné.

 

-Tu ne veux pas venir voir un film avec moi demain soir ? fit Harry, à toute vitesse. Je suis censé travailler, mais c'est une soirée creuse, ce sera désert. Je n'aurai qu'à fermer la porte en avance, mais laisser les séances...

 

Il respira un coup et poursuivit immédiatement.

 

-J'ai repéré un nouveau film, _Illusion(s)_  ? Les critiques sont désastreuses. Il n'y a pas un site pour lui mettre ne serait-ce qu'une étoile, j'ai vérifié aussi dans les journaux, pareil. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'intéresser...

 

-Tu as lu toutes ces critiques pour me trouver le film le plus nul possible ?

 

Louis sonnait abasourdi.

 

Harry se sentit ridicule.

 

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, c'est juste que...

 

Louis le coupa.

 

-Je crois que c'est la chose la plus gentille qu'on ait jamais faite pour moi.

 

Harry le regarda avec espoir.

 

-Est-ce que ça veut dire oui ?

 

_Est ce que ça veut dire que je suis pardonné ?_

 

-Peut-être bien... Mais seulement si je peux aussi avoir des bonbons.

 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Non mais, dis-moi, quel est l'intérêt d'aller au cinéma si on ne grignote pas devant le film ?

 

Le sourire de Louis s'élargit jusqu'à faire plisser les coins de ses yeux, et le cœur de Harry se lança dans une petite danse de la joie.

 

Il respirait de nouveau.

 

_//clap//_

 

Louis n'arrêtait pas de rire, devant le film, et Harry lui prêtait plus d'attention qu'aux dialogues, parce qu'il avait un rire vraiment adorable.

 

C'était presque aussi adorable que la réaction qu'il avait eue quand Harry l'avait fait rentrer dans le cinéma désert, refermant à clé derrière lui : _« Je n'ai jamais eu un cinéma pour moi tout seul ! »_ avait lancé Louis, avant d'entreprendre de courir partout et de passer derrière les caisses _« pour voir comment c'est, de l'autre côté du miroir »_ . Il avait fait à peu près la même chose en entrant dans la salle pour leur film, sautillant dans les allées et s'allongeant sur quatre sièges à la fois. _« Sur le velours rouge des fauteuils, j'écris ton nom, Liberté »,_ avait-il chantonné. Harry ne savait pas comment le gérer, alors il l'avait juste laissé faire, sentant son cœur fondre goutte à goutte sur le sol.

 

C'était fou de penser que depuis le temps qu'ils se voyaient dans ce cinéma, et après toutes les discussions reliées au septième art qu'ils avaient eues, ils n'étaient jamais allés voir un film ensemble avant. C'était peut-être parce que cela ressemblait un peu beaucoup à un rendez-vous, et que Harry avait soigneusement fui l'ambiguïté depuis le début. Il était le seul à blâmer pour la façon étrange dont ils avaient peu à peu fait connaissance. Lui et son passé relationnel compliqué, qui l'avait rendu méfiant, qui le poussait à se renfermer, alors que Louis agissait comme un aimant sur lui.

 

 _Illusion(s)_ ne déçut pas leurs attentes.

 

-Est-ce que c'est censé être... _Lady Gaga_ , dans le bocal, là-bas ? demanda Harry, incrédule, en regardant l'écran sous un autre angle, comme si cela allait l'éclairer sur ce qui se passait. Dr Frankie l'a miniaturisée, c'est ça ? Parce qu'elle voulait … manger les plantes de son potager radioactif ?

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-Aucune idée, je n'ai rien compris à l'intrigue.

 

Eh bien, ils étaient deux.

 

-Tiens, j'ai fini de manger les rouges, tu veux les verts ? proposa Louis en lui tendant le sachet de sucreries. Et tous les autres.

 

A ce moment, l'écran devint complètement blanc, et après avoir cru à un problème technique, Harry se rendit compte que c'était fait exprès dans le film. Ils attendirent cinq minutes, mais rien ne bougeait. Il n'y avait même plus de musique. Harry n'avait même plus la force d'essayer de comprendre ce cinéma expérimental de pacotille. Louis et lui échangèrent un regard et explosèrent de rire ensemble.

 

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on reste jusqu'à la fin ? demanda Harry, alors que l'image changeait brusquement de couleur pour devenir rouge.

 

-Ouais ! C'est rigolo. Je veux voir comment ça se termine, maintenant. En plus, si je veux écrire un article dessus, il faut que j'aie un avis global.

 

L'écran passa au bleu. Le cinéaste -français- essayait-il de faire passer un message patriotique ?

 

-Un article ? s'étonna Harry.

 

-Pour mon blog.

 

-Tu tiens un blog de cinéma ?

 

Louis n'avait jamais mentionné qu'il avait un blog. Harry avait toujours pensé qu'il ne prenait pas vraiment des notes sur les défauts des films qu'il voyait, que c'était simplement une façon de parler.

 

-Je bricole juste des articles marrants, enfin, que j'espère marrants, sur les pires films que je vois. Je raconte toute l'intrigue en étant ironique, tu vois ? Je descends gentiment.

 

Harry fronça les sourcils.

 

-Mais tu gâches le film à des gens qui avaient peut-être vraiment envie de le voir.

 

-Ils n'ont qu'à pas lire ! fit négligemment Louis. Tout le monde sait à quoi s'attendre quand je parle d'un film. C'est juste pour rire. Et j'emmerde ceux qui n'ont pas le sens de l'humour.

 

Toujours cette note d'insolence. Harry ne voulait pas trouver ça séduisant, mais ça l'était. Et il était un peu fatigué de résister au charme de Louis.

 

Louis trouva sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts. Harry tressaillit légèrement, priant pour que Louis ne remarque pas son trouble, et que sa paume ne se mette pas à transpirer, exposant sa ridicule nervosité. Louis planta son regard dans le sien -même dans la pénombre de la salle vide, Harry devinait le bleu de ses prunelles infinies.

 

-Alors, tu veux bien qu'on reste ? chuchota Louis, battant des cils.

 

Il n'avait même pas besoin de lui faire les yeux doux, Harry était déjà convaincu. Parce que Louis lui tenait toujours la main, et que Harry n'avait aucune envie de rompre le contact. Il supposait qu'il pouvait supporter la dernière demi-heure de film.

 

_//clap//_

 

Normalement, les règles de sécurité exigeaient qu'il y ait toujours minimum deux employés dans le cinéma, jusqu'à la fermeture. Mais le plus souvent, ses collègues s'esquivaient au moins une heure avant la fin du dernier film projeté, ce qui laissait Harry tout seul chargé d'éteindre les projecteurs, de vérifier que les salles étaient vides et de verrouiller toutes les portes. Louis avait été choqué de l'apprendre.

 

-Mais, et s'il t'arrive quelque chose ? Si tu tombes, et que tu te blesses ? Ou si tu te retrouves en tête à tête avec un psychopathe ? C'est dangereux !

 

Harry avait été touché de sa sollicitude.

 

-Tu veux que j'écrive une lettre au cinéma pour me plaindre du fait que je ne voie qu'un seul employé le soir ?

 

Louis était tout à fait sérieux, et ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée... Sauf que ça n'en était pas une bonne non plus. Simon risquait juste d'interpréter cela comme _« Harry fait mal son travail »_ , et...

 

-... Il pourrait te renvoyer. Et tu ne peux pas perdre ton job. Je sais, avait soupiré Louis.

 

Harry s'était attendu à ce que Louis revienne sur leur ébauche de dispute, lui fasse des reproches, peut-être, mais Louis était juste passé à un autre sujet. Comme si le dérapage de Harry était déjà oublié.

 

Le hall était aussi silencieux qu'auparavant. Ses pas résonnèrent dans le hall, ainsi que ceux de Louis juste à côté de lui, et cela réjouissait et déstabilisait Harry en même temps, qu'il y ait quelqu'un (et pas n'importe quel quelqu'un) avec lui ce soir, dans le lieu qui abritait d'habitude ses rêveries grisâtres, isolées du reste du monde.

 

-Tu as peur du noir ?

 

Harry était habitué à l'écho un peu sinistre, mais il fit sursauter Louis.

 

-Non, pas spécialement... Pourquoi ? répondit celui-ci, en le regardant d'un air vaguement soupçonneux.

 

Harry se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien s'imaginer comme raison à sa question, et secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.

 

-Parce que je dois tout éteindre avant qu'on parte. Donc si tu préfères sortir avant de te retrouver dans un cinéma presque complètement sombre...

 

-Oh ! Non, ça va. Veux rester avec toi, marmonna Louis.

 

Harry avait déjà vérifié les salles avant le film, il se contenta donc de couper le courant et de jeter un dernier coup d'oeil derrière les caisses. L'obscurité les enveloppa, seulement percée par la lumière des lampadaires de dehors, qui filtraient à travers les vitres. Harry n'en fut pas troublé, accoutumé au caractère légèrement inquiétant de la situation, mais il sentit Louis se rapprocher instinctivement de lui. Harry lui attrapa le bras et le guida vers la sortie.

 

Arrivé devant la porte, il sortit son trousseau de clés pour déverrouiller la porte et pouvoir sortir avant de refermer derrière eux pour la nuit, mais Louis le lui arracha des mains.

 

-Mais... !

 

Louis eut un petit rire diabolique et s'esquiva, retournant au milieu du hall, clés à la main, avant de s'immobiliser là, regard fixé sur Harry. Celui-ci devinait son sourire dans le noir. Harry croisa les bras, se demandant comme Louis pouvait passer en un instant de futur psychologue mature et rassurant, à gamin de cinq ans toujours prêt à faire des blagues douteuses.

 

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?

 

-Je ne te les rendrai pas, annonça Louis.

 

-Oh, vraiment ? Tu veux me séquestrer dans le cinéma où je travaille ?

 

-Je ne te les rendrai pas jusqu'à ce que tu me parles, précisa Louis, faisant tourner le trousseau autour de ses doigts, l'expression de son visage indéchiffrable dans la pénombre.

 

Harry s'approcha prudemment de lui.

 

-Que je te parle de quoi ?

 

-De pourquoi tu parais tellement terrifié à l'idée de me laisser me rapprocher de toi.

 

-On est déjà proches, protesta Harry.

 

Même si leurs relations n'avaient jamais dépassé l'enceinte du cinéma, il voyait plus Louis que n'importe lequel de ses amis. Plus que sa sœur, même. (Mais elle vivait à New York, donc il supposait que ce n'était pas une comparaison très parlante).

 

-Tu ne veux toujours pas sortir avec moi, pointa Louis.

 

-Peut-être que je ne suis tout simplement pas intéressé.

 

Harry se demanda s'il était meilleur menteur dans le noir.

 

Visiblement pas.

 

Louis combla la distance qui les séparait en deux enjambées, et enroula doucement sa main autour du cou de Harry, caressant sa nuque de ses doigts, et ce fut comme un éclair d'électricité propulsé dans chaque nerf de son corps. Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson, et dut se faire violence pour contrôler ses propres mains, et pour ne pas enchaîner, se pencher, et embrasser Louis dans la foulée. Celui-ci le lâcha et recula, visiblement satisfait d'avoir obtenu une preuve que Harry ne lui était pas indifférent.

 

-Tu réagis au quart de tour quand je te touche. Je sais que je te plais.

 

Harry haussa les épaules. Louis soupira.

 

-C'est quand tu veux, mais on ne bouge pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'as pas dit la raison. Ce n'est pas sain de garder tes blessures enfouies en toi, tu sais.

 

Il fourra les clés dans sa poche, et marcha jusqu'au comptoir où Harry vendait pop corn et sucreries le jour, se hissant à la force des bras pour s'asseoir dessus, ce qui ne sembla pas lui demander d'efforts du tout. Il était vraiment sportif. Oui, cela faisait de l'effet à Harry.

 

-Tu as l'intention d'appliquer cette technique avec tes patients, quand tu seras psy ?

 

-Tout à fait. Je les enfermerai dans mon cabinet jusqu'à ce qu'ils m'avouent leur problème.

 

Harry émit un petit rire. Ce garçon était un sacré numéro. Louis tapota le comptoir à côté de lui pour inviter Harry à s'asseoir. Celui-ci se décida à le rejoindre, et le silence s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes. Louis n'insista plus, laissant Harry choisir le moment où il allait s'ouvrir.

 

Il réalisa qu'il avait envie -besoin, même, peut-être- de s'ouvrir à Louis.

 

-Ce n'est rien de spécial, finit-il par dire, se tournant vers Louis.

 

Celui-ci secoua la tête.

 

-Tout est spécial à propos de toi.

 

-Pas du tout.

 

-Si ! Tu es... Comme un très mauvais film. Le pire des films. Avec beaucoup d'effets spéciaux.

 

-Je ne sais pas comment le prendre...

 

-J'adore les mauvais films.

 

-Je sais.

 

-Alors tu sais comment le prendre.

 

 _J'adore les mauvais films. Je t'adore_. Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui lui prit la main, en partie parce qu'il voulait dire _moi aussi_ sans vraiment dire _moi aussi_ , et aussi parce qu'il voulait parler, et que ce n'était pas facile, sans cette ancre pour lui rappeler que cette partie de sa vie était derrière lui. La pénombre rendait les confidences plus naturelles, l'instant sonnait juste, et les mots coulèrent.

 

-C'est juste que... C'est vraiment cliché, mais... Les gens sont prompts à m'abandonner, dans la vie. Et... Toutes mes dernières relations se sont mal terminées. Je ne sais pas, je dois attirer les mauvais mecs. Je suppose que c'est aussi de ma faute. Je n'attends pas les mêmes choses que l'autre, et à chaque fois, j'ai été déçu. Et j'en ai assez de me faire avoir, tu vois ?

 

Louis ne répondit rien pendant quelques instants, puis dit d'une voix douce, mais teintée d'une tristesse notable :

 

-Mal terminées comment ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

 

-Oh... Par exemple... Il y a eu ce type que j'ai rencontré chez des amis communs, et avec qui le courant est bien passé. On a eu plusieurs rendez-vous, c'était romantique. Je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup, et je pensais qu'on sortait « officiellement » ensemble, au bout de quelques semaines. J'ai couché avec lui, et le lendemain, il avait disparu. Il n'a jamais répondu à mes messages. J'imagine que je devais être une sorte de défi, mais c'était juste pour le sexe, au final. Et il n'a même pas trouvé ça assez bon pour le refaire, ricana Harry.

 

Louis resserra sa main autour de la sienne.

 

-C'est immonde.

 

-Je ne l'ai pas très bien pris.

 

Euphémisme. Harry s'était senti vraiment sale, à se réveiller avec dans la bouche le goût d'un type qui n'avait même pas daigné rester pour lui dire au revoir.

 

-J'ai envie de frapper ce gars.

 

-Moi aussi, j'en ai eu envie, pendant quelque temps. Et puis c'est arrivé une deuxième fois, avec un autre mec, et je me suis rendu compte que c'était juste moi qui étais stupide, et qui ne savais pas lire dans les intentions des gens. Pas de leur faute.

 

-Quoi ? C'est eux qui n'ont pas été corrects ! Ils t'ont utilisé pour le sexe, ils n'ont pas pensé à ce que tu pouvais ressentir...

 

-Mhm. Et puis après, il y a eu Nick. On était vraiment en couple, cette fois, pendant... Six mois ? Mais je crois que... Qu'il voulait juste une jolie chose à son bras. Il me sortait tout le temps dans des endroits huppés, parce qu'il faisait un peu partie de la jet-set, mais dès qu'on arrivait là-bas... Il m'ignorait, me laissait dans un coin une fois sur deux, flirtait avec tout le reste de la pièce. Il disait que c'était sa façon d'être, à chaque fois que je le confrontais. Quand on était que tous les deux, ça se passait bien, mais les sorties... Je me sentais tellement mal. Souvent j'avais l'impression qu'il était avec moi seulement pour les apparences, ou je ne sais quoi. Parce que sa famille n'aimait pas son mode de vie, et il voulait qu'il se calme, et... Ouais. Il m'a trouvé et il m'a gardé comme garantie de respectabilité à exhiber. J'étais sans histoires, inconnu, anonyme, ça faisait bien pour contrebalancer les artistes un peu trash qu'il côtoyait. Evidemment, j'ai compris ça plus tard. Sur le moment, je n'imaginais pas qu'il puisse penser comme ça. Et aussi. Il était un peu, euh. Pressant sur le sexe.

 

Louis eut l'air choqué.

 

-Non, mais, il ne m'a pas violé, ni rien, s'empressa de préciser Harry. Mais quand on rentrait de soirées, il avait tout le temps envie, et moi j'étais refroidi par son attitude, et il insistait... Et il faisait la tête si je disais non. C'était tout juste s'il ne me disait pas _« et ben pourquoi tu es rentré avec moi, alors ? »_. Il me donnait le sentiment de ne servir qu'à ça... Oh, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça, marmonna Harry.

 

Il se sentait embarrassé, à déverser sa vie privée sur Louis comme ça. Bon, c'était lui qui avait demandé, mais qu'allait-il penser de Harry, maintenant ? Il avait franchement honte. Il passait pour un idiot et pour une traînée.

 

Mais Louis ne lâcha pas sa main, traçant des cercles apaisants sur sa paume avec ses doigts, et appuya même sa tête contre l'épaule de Harry.

 

-Est-ce que je peux mettre le feu à sa maison ? dit-il brusquement.

 

-Je ne te savais pas si violent, plaisanta faiblement Harry.

 

-Oh, je ne le suis pas, justement. Pas violent du tout. Ça te dit à quel point je trouve que la conduite de ce type est impardonnable.

 

La mâchoire de Louis était contractée et il n'y avait plus trace de sourire sur son visage.

 

-Je suis vraiment désolé que tu n'aies pas été traité comme tu le mérites.

 

-C'est le passé, ça fait des mois, ça va, mais c'est juste que... Je ne suis pas encore totalement remis, je suppose. Je veux être plus prudent, la prochaine fois que je me lance dans quelque chose avec quelqu'un.

 

Il y eut un silence.

 

-Tu crois que je pourrais te faire la même chose qu'eux ?

 

Le ton de Louis était difficile à définir. Harry ne savait pas s'il lui posait réellement la question, ou s'il s'indignait du fait qu'Harry puisse penser ça.

 

-Non. Non, je ne crois pas, fit fermement Harry, et il découvrit au moment précis où il le disait qu'il était certain que Louis ne le blesserait jamais d'une telle façon. Tu n'es pas comme eux. Je sais ça, maintenant.

 

\- …Mais ?

 

Harry hésita.

 

-Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à accorder de nouveau ma confiance. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer le pire dans tes intentions, même si je _sais_ que tu n'es pas un odieux connard. Et pour toi, ça ne me semble pas juste... Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles sortir avec un mec qui a tout le temps peur que tu partes ou que tu le trompes.

 

-Mais je veux sortir avec toi, protesta Louis. Et si toi, c'est ce mec avec ces insécurités-là, alors très bien. Je te prends tout entier.

 

-Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages, fit Harry avec un petit rire.

 

-J'aime être surpris.

 

-Tu pourrais avoir tellement mieux, murmura Harry.

 

-Ouais, eh bien, je n'ai jamais voulu personne d'autre comme ça, et que personne ne m'a jamais voulu comme ça non plus, répliqua Louis.

 

Harry fronça les sourcils et Louis détourna la tête.

 

-Qu'est-ce tu veux dire ?

 

-Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir une vie amoureuse un peu... _décevante_ , disons, dit Louis après un silence. Enfin, pas dans le même sens. La mienne est juste un peu... vide ? Jamais vraiment eu de relations sérieuses.

 

-Tu n'as jamais eu de petit ami ?

 

-Eh bien, je n'allais pas le formuler comme ça...

 

-Tu n'as jamais eu de petit ami.

 

-Non.

 

-Wow.

 

-Et maintenant je suppose que tu dois avoir envie de fuir, parce que tu crois que je suis branché sexe sans attaches, ce qui est précisément ce dont tu ne veux plus, soupira Louis.

 

-Non, je... Je ne saute pas directement à des conclusions comme ça, tu sais. Bon, peut-être qu'au début, j'ai cru que tu étais ce genre de garçons, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est plus le cas. Je suis juste... surpris.

 

-Je fais peur aux gens qui me plaisent, avoua Louis.

 

-Hein ?

 

-Oui ! Vraiment, insista-t-il. Quand je craque sur quelqu'un, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être insupportable. Je ne lâche jamais la personne, je fais tout un tas de remarques et de blagues stupides, je... C'est ma façon de montrer mon intérêt, d'effacer ma nervosité... et ça n'a jamais vraiment fonctionné, à vrai dire.

 

 _Ça a fonctionné sur moi_ , avait envie de dire Harry, mais il laissa Louis poursuivre.

 

-Je tape sur les nerfs de tout le monde. Même Zayn a parfois besoin de ne pas me voir pendant quelques jours, parce qu'il me trouve épuisant, alors que c'est mon meilleur ami.

 

-Si c'est juste qui tu es, et que c'est vraiment ton ami, il devrait te fréquenter sans avoir à faire d'efforts ou prendre des _pauses_ , objecta Harry. Personnellement, j'aime ta personnalité.

 

_Je ne sais pas comment je survivrais sans te voir évoluer à cent vingt kilomètres heure régulièrement autour de moi._

 

-Harry, je te _harcèle_. Je ne sais pas même pas pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais envoyé me faire foutre.

 

-Parce que je t'apprécie !

 

-Tu sais, la première fois que je suis venu à ce cinéma, c'était censé être exceptionnel. On passait par là avec Zayn, on a décidé d'aller voir un film sur un coup de tête. J'avais jamais mis les pieds ici, je ne savais même pas que ce cinéma existait. Mon université et ma résidence sont à l'autre bout de la ville. Je fais quarante-cinq minutes de métro pour venir ici.

 

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

 

-Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, parce que je pense que ça vaut le coup, que _tu_ vaux le coup, mais...

 

Louis ricana.

 

-Tu vois jusqu'où ça va, mes fixations sur les gens ? Pas étonnant que personne n'ait jamais tenu plus de deux semaines dans une « relation » avec moi.

 

-Tu fais tout ce chemin juste pour me voir ? fit Harry, abasourdi. Tu ne veux même pas vraiment venir à ce cinéma ? C'est...

 

-Flippant ?

 

-Putain d' _adorable_.

 

Louis cligna des yeux. Harry soutint son regard.

 

-Je peux t'embrasser ? demanda Louis.

 

Harry était déjà à mi-chemin de ses lèvres. Il saisit le visage de Louis entre ses mains, et joignit leurs bouches, Louis répondant immédiatement, leurs langues s'effleurant doucement. Ils s'embrassèrent lentement, et longtemps, toujours perchés sur le comptoir, les bruits d'humidité parfaitement audibles dans la tranquillité du hall -mais cela avait quelque chose de sensuel. Harry glissa une main dans les cheveux de Louis - _enfin_ , il pouvait sentir s'ils étaient aussi soyeux qu'ils en avaient l'air (ils l'étaient)- et garda l'autre chastement pressé au milieu de son dos. Ils se détachèrent pour respirer, et Louis se lécha les lèvres.

 

-Le goût des bonbons verts n'est pas aussi terrible que je le pensais, constata-t-il d'un ton pensif.

 

-Je te l'avais dit. Les jaunes aussi sont bons. Ils sont tous bons.

 

-Ne m'en demande pas trop. Je ne m'abaisserai jamais à manger tout le paquet.

 

-Tu es tellement bizarre, dit Harry, et même lui pouvait entendre la tendresse niaise qui inondait sa voix.

 

-Quand est-ce que tu me laisseras t'emmener à un vrai rendez-vous ? murmura Louis contre son cou.

 

Harry sourit.

 

-Bientôt.

 

_//clap//_

 

Louis ne redemanda pas pendant un petit moment, comme s'il avait compris qu'il fallait encore un peu de temps à Harry ; il le laissait aller à son rythme, et il ne se lassait pas pour autant, et Harry lui en était reconnaissant. (Et il était amoureux de lui, aussi).

 

Ils finissaient souvent tous les deux dans une salle pour voir un film quelconque, nul ou moins nul (Harry commençait vaguement à se dire qu'il aimerait peut-être faire des études de cinéma, l'an prochain, et qu'il devait commencer à se faire une culture cinématographique un peu plus pointue que les navets américains que Louis affectionnait tant). Ils s'embrassaient parfois. (A chaque fois). Et Harry se sentait de plus en plus solide.

 

-Je crois que j'aimerais me faire peur, ce soir, lâcha Louis en tendant la main pour tirer sur une boucle de Harry.

 

-Regarde-toi dans un miroir, suggéra Harry en rangeant la monnaie du client précédent dans la caisse.

 

Louis fit la moue.

 

-Hééé, ce n'était pas très gentil de dire ça. Depuis quand tu es aussi sarcastique ?

 

-Je ne fais qu'imiter le maître, se défendit Harry en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Louis, qui grogna.

 

-Il y a quoi, comme films d'horreur bien à l'affiche ?

 

-Je peux te dire quels films d'horreur passent, mais pas te donner un avis. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc. Je ne vais jamais les voir.

 

-Trouillard.

 

-Je n'aime pas spécialement être traumatisé ou me filer la nausée, merci bien.

 

-J'ai entendu dire que _Bain de Sang_ valait le détour.

 

Harry le regarda. Tout dépendait de ce que l'on entendait par là. Il avait été élu _« film le plus inutilement horrible de la décennie »_ par _Total Film_.

 

-Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait une seule personne qui soit restée jusqu'à la fin du film. J'ai vu tout le monde sortir en avance de la salle, et les gens n'avaient pas l'air en bon état. Il paraît que c'est absolument immonde. Ils sortent une suite dans un ou deux mois, je crois. _Mer de Sang_. A mon avis, ça va être un désastre commercial, si le public a été tant choqué par le premier.

 

-Voilà qui donne envie, fit Louis en arquant un sourcil. Je suis curieux. Tu viens avec moi ?

 

-Voir _Bain de Sang_  ? Alors là, tu rêves. Jamais.

 

Louis ouvrit de grands yeux suppliants.

 

-Non, non, et re-non, fit Harry, décidé à ne pas céder. Ça a l'air affreux. Je vais en faire des cauchemars pendant des jours, après, et je n'oserai plus mettre un pied dehors, je me connais.

 

-Je pourrai te rassurer !

 

-Tu trouveras la perspective beaucoup moins romantique une fois que je t'aurai vomi dessus une ou deux fois. Appelle Zayn !

 

-Il ne veut pas me voir, marmonna Louis. Il est en révisions pour ses examens et il dit que je brise sa concentration.

 

Donc Louis s'était déjà fait rejeter une fois ce soir, et Harry était en train de faire la même chose. Il n'avait pas envie de lui faire de peine. Il tenta le compromis.

 

-Écoute, je veux bien aller voir un film avec toi, pour une fois que Nina est là le soir avec moi, je peux bien m'absenter avant de fermer, mais pas _Bain de Sang_. Nope.

 

-Je peux aller le voir, et faire la dernière séance avec toi après.

 

Quand Louis avait une idée en tête...

 

-Si tu veux, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à voir ce truc. Tu risques de gâcher ton argent pour un film sans doute insoutenable, dont tu ne verras pas la fin...

 

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je partirai avant la fin, hein ?

 

-Rien, mais comme je te l'ai dit, c'est ce qui est arrivé avec tout le monde.

 

-Mais je ne suis pas « tout le monde ».

 

-Ouais, alors ça, c'est sûr, ironisa affectueusement Harry.

 

Une lueur dangereuse passa sur le visage de Louis.

 

-Si je regarde le film jusqu'à la fin, est-ce que tu sortiras avec moi ? lança-t-il gaiement.

 

D'où ça sortait, ça, encore ?

 

-Parfois, je te l'avoue, je ne comprend juste _pas_ quel genre de connexions se font dans ton cerveau, dit Harry.

 

-C'est un marché. Rien de plus simple. Je regarde le film, tu viens prendre un verre avec moi.

 

-Pourquoi tu en viens toujours au chantage quand tu veux me demander quelque chose ?

 

-Parce que tu me résistes trop longtemps, et je deviens impatient, parfois, soupira Louis.

 

Harry haussa les épaules, avec un petit sourire. Honnêtement, même si Louis lui avait juste demandé de sortir avec lui, sans rajouter un défi stupide, là tout de suite, il aurait dit oui.

 

-OK, acquiesça-t-il.

 

Louis eut l'air pris de court.

 

-Vraiment ?

 

-Pourquoi pas ?

 

-Hum... Il n'y a absolument aucune raison pour que tu refuses.

 

-Dans ce cas... Tiens, ta place. A dans une heure trente quatre.

 

_//clap//_

 

Louis tint plus longtemps que la majorité des gens, Harry devait lui reconnaître ça. Les quelques autres spectateurs qui s'étaient risqués à la séance de vingt et une heures de _Bain de Sang_ étaient sortis depuis longtemps, lorsque Louis surgit à son tour de la salle. Harry releva la tête en entendant la porte claquer (elle se trouvait juste en face des caisses, de l'autre côté du cinéma). Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'ordinateur devant lui : le film ne se terminait que dans un quart d'heure. Il semblait bien que Louis avait perdu son pari. Mais Harry se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas le moment de le taquiner là-dessus, parce que Louis, là-bas, n'avait pas l'air bien du tout. Du tout. Au point de quasiment tituber devant la salle.

 

-Louis ? appela-t-il.

 

Louis semblait avoir du mal à respirer, et Harry n'hésita pas une seconde.

 

-Je reviens, lança-t-il à sa collègue, avant de traverser le hall en courant.

 

Louis était blanc comme un linge.

 

-Oh, mon dieu, Lou, tu es tout pâle, s'inquiéta Harry en lui saisissant le bras pour lui fournir un soutien. Ça va ?

 

Louis inspira lentement.

 

-Je peux m'asseoir quelque part ? dit-il d'une petite voix.

 

Harry le guida jusqu'à une des banquettes installées contre la baie vitrée. Louis s'assit lourdement et ferma les yeux, appuyant son front contre le dos de sa main.

 

-Tu ne vas pas t'évanouir ? paniqua Harry.

 

-Non, Harry, je ne vais pas m'évanouir, dit Louis. J'ai juste besoin d'une minute.

 

Il inspira encore et lâcha :

 

-Oh, putain.

 

-Tu veux un verre d'eau ? Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau, décida Harry, et il se précipita vers le stand de nourriture pour saisir une bouteille d'Evian et un verre en plastique dans le frigo.

 

Il revint ensuite s'asseoir sur la banquette à côté de Louis.

 

-Merci, murmura Louis en avalant une gorgée.

 

Harry posa une main sur son dos, et le regarda avec compassion. Il _savait_ que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, d'aller voir ce film.

 

-C'était vraiment _horrible_ , lâcha Louis d'une voix un peu tremblante. J'ai essayé de rester jusqu'au bout, j'ai vraiment essayé, mais même en me bouchant les oreilles et en fermant les yeux, j'imaginais ce qui était en train de se passer sur l'écran, et j'ai cru que j'allais vomir. A un moment, une fille enceinte se fait ouvrir le ventre, et un gars plonge sa main dedans, et il...

 

-Arrête, je ne veux pas savoir ! protesta Harry en secouant la tête, déjà affecté rien que par l'état de Louis.

 

-Putain. Quel tordu peut avoir l'idée d'un film pareil ? Et le réaliser ? Il faut être fou ! Et qui a envie de voir … ça ?

 

-Toi, apparemment, fit Harry, en haussant un sourcil.

 

Louis fit la grimace. Il fixa obstinément son regard sur ses pieds, une rougeur s'installant sur ses pommettes.

 

-Je me sens mal, marmonna-t-il, et en plus je me suis ridiculisé devant toi. Tu ne vas même pas sortir avec moi, puisque je suis parti avant la fin.

 

Harry lui jeta un regard incrédule.

 

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais refuser pour ça ? Mais, Louis ! Je m'en fous totalement, que tu sois capable de regarder un film d'horreur dégueulasse en entier ou pas ! A vrai dire, ça me rassure, même, de voir que tu es un minimum sensible et que tu n'aimes pas spécialement voir des gens se faire dévorer à l'écran !

 

-C'est ta façon d'accepter de sortir avec moi ? Je n'ai pas besoin de retourner voir le film ? plaisanta à moitié Louis.

 

Harry roula des yeux.

 

-Mais non. Bien sûr que je vais sortir avec toi.

 

-Même si je suis une lavette devant les films d'horreur ?

 

-Louis, je pleure devant _Bambi_ , pour l'amour de Dieu. Je. M'en. Fiche. Emmène-moi où tu veux. Tu peux même m'appeler ton petit copain dès maintenant, si ça te fait plaisir !

 

Maintenant que Harry s'était lancé, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Louis écarquilla les yeux.

 

-Eh ben. J'aurais laissé mon côté faible ressortir avant, si j'avais su que c'était la clé pour te conquérir...

 

-Même pas besoin. Ta stupide casquette et tes raisonnements ridicules du premier jour m'avaient déjà quasiment convaincu, grommela Harry. Donc, quand est-ce qu'on sort ?

 

-Ah bah oui, maintenant, après m'avoir fait poireauter dix ans, il est impatient...  Pour faire simple, tu peux réserver tous tes moments de libre pendant les six prochains mois, parce que j'ai accumulé des tonnes d'idées d'endroits où t'emmener, déclara Louis.

 

Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait qu'une seule chose à dire.

 

-Je suis _tellement_ amoureux de toi.

 

Louis resta un instant bouche bée, avant de balbutier un _« moi aussi »_ à moitié étouffé dans le baiser passionné dans lequel il attira Harry dès qu'il eut repris ses esprits.

 

Louis souriait comme un idiot (cela ne changeait pas beaucoup de d'habitude) et Harry avait le visage brûlant (cela lui arrivait souvent, en présence de Louis), mais ils avaient une bonne raison d'être chamboulés, cette fois.

 

-Après réflexion, dit Louis au bout d'un moment, je crois que je vais écrire une lettre de remerciements au réalisateur de _Bain de Sang_.

 

_//clap//_

 

Harry sortait avec Louis depuis presque deux mois, et tout était parfait. Harry ne passait plus son temps enfermé au cinéma, parce qu'il était dehors avec Louis à aller manger des frozen yogurt ou se balader sur les quais ou faire du vélo ou du trampoline dans le jardin de la maison de ses parents, avec ses petites sœurs, même Lottie, qui ne rechignait à prendre part à des activités « pour les petits » que pour la forme. Et quand il allait voir un film au cinéma, il allait toujours le voir avec Louis. Simon le laissait en paix, en ce moment (peut-être que Louis avait bien envoyé sa lettre anonyme, finalement, même s'il avait assuré à Harry que non – mais il fronçait un peu son nez quand il mentait, alors Harry le soupçonnait toujours). Il avait envoyé ses dossiers pour s'inscrire en cinéma à l'université l'an prochain. Tout était parfait, décidément.

 

Enfin, presque parfait. Il y avait une toute petite chose qui l'inquiétait dans sa relation avec Louis. Ils n'avaient toujours pas couché ensemble. Ils n'avaient rien fait du tout. Ils s'embrassaient et se touchaient constamment, mais ils ne se touchaient jamais _vraiment_. Ils n'enlevaient jamais leurs vêtements. Harry avait bien essayé d'initier un peu, mais il lui semblait que Louis le repoussait gentiment à chaque fois, et si Louis ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas, Harry n'allait pas insister. Mais ils dormaient ensemble de plus en plus souvent, et Harry se réveillait avec l'érection matinale de Louis pressée contre sa cuisse, et cela le rendait fou de ne rien pouvoir faire à ce propos. Louis l'attirait déjà beaucoup avant qu'ils ne se mettent ensemble, et maintenant qu'ils étaient un couple et échangeaient leurs salives et se tenaient la main, c'était dix fois pire. Harry ne comprenait pas, et il était frustré. Peut-être même un peu vexé.

 

Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec Louis. Il l'aborda donc juste au moment où il ne put plus se retenir, ce qui se trouva être alors qu'ils marchaient à vingt trois heures au milieu du couloir qui menait aux salles 10 à 13 de leur cinéma, heureusement jamais très fréquenté pour la dernière séance.

 

-Louis, pourquoi tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi ?

 

Louis s'arrêta net, lâchant son poignet. Il se tourna vers lui, les yeux ronds.

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi, répéta Harry.

 

- _Quoi ?_ Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

 

-Peut-être le fait qu'on n'a jamais enlevé ne serait-ce que nos tee shirts alors que ça fait plus d'un mois et demi qu'on sort ensemble, et huit qu'on se connait ?

 

-Mais...

 

-Ce n'est pas que je ne peux pas attendre, fit Harry plus gentiment. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas, c'est tout.

 

Louis paraissait complètement pris au dépourvu.

 

-Tu es puceau ? demanda Harry à mi-voix.

 

-Non ! s'écria Louis, l'air offensé.

 

-Ce n'est pas une honte, tu sais.

 

-Non, je sais, mais je ne le suis pas. Je donne cette impression ?

 

-Pas spécialement, mais vu que tu n'as pas l'air très intéressé par les aspects plus physiques de notre couple, je commence à me poser des _questions._..

 

-Je pensais que c'était toi qui voulais attendre, c'est pour ça ! fit Louis en écartant les bras, une expression d'incompréhension peinte sur le visage.

 

-Attendre ? Moi ? Pourquoi diable je voudrais attendre ? Je crève d'envie qu'on fasse l'amour, j'ai envie de toi tout le temps !

 

Hum. Il passait un peu pour un obsédé de la chose. Louis n'apprécierait peut être pas.

 

Mais celui-ci avala sa salive, laissant son regard s'égarer un instant vers le bas du corps de Harry, et exhala :

 

-Putain, moi aussi.

Harry en fut réellement soulagé. Louis le voulait aussi. Alléluia. Le problème ne se situait donc pas là. Harry attrapa son petit ami par le poignet pour le récupérer dans ses bras, profitant de l'étreinte pour enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux tout doux.

 

-Alors pourquoi...

 

-Je voulais juste te montrer que je n'étais pas là que pour ça, avoua Louis en passant sa main sous le tee-shirt de Harry pour caresser la peau de son dos, légèrement fébrile. Je me suis dit que c'était ma période test, en quelque sorte, et je ne voulais pas te décevoir en passant pour un animal en rut.

 

Oh. C'était... délicat de sa part. Le genre de détails qui le faisait encore plus tomber amoureux. Et Harry était un peu responsable, parce qu'au fond, il avait bien testé Louis, depuis le début. Inconsciemment, il avait joué au garçon difficile à avoir, et Louis était resté. Mais maintenant, c'était terminé. Louis n'avait plus rien à lui prouver.

 

-Avoir envie de baiser avec ton petit ami ne fait pas de toi un animal en rut ! Je comprends ton raisonnement, et c'est vraiment adorable de faire attention à ce que je pourrais penser, mais ce n'est pas parce que des connards m'ont utilisé dans le passé que je veux faire abstinence avec la personne que j'aime.

 

-J'espère bien, mais... Je ne sais pas, aller trop vite sur ce plan-là, par rapport à ce que tu m'as raconté, ça me faisait me sentir un peu coupable.

 

-Est-ce que tu as l'intention de me quitter une fois qu'on aura fait l'amour ?

 

-Bien sûr que non ! s'indigna Louis.

 

-Bon. Alors il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu te sentes _coupable_ , insista Harry en caressant sa joue. Je te fais confiance, et notre maintenant à nous n'a rien à voir avec l'avant et les autres qui ont pu me blesser.

 

Louis hocha la tête et émit un petit rire.

 

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit toi qui te retrouves à me rassurer sur ce sujet. J'ai vraiment été stupide, hein ?

 

-Non, Louis. Tu as juste été... Toi.

 

-Stupide, donc.

 

Harry roula des yeux.

 

-Embrasse-moi, au lieu de te déprécier.

 

Maintenant qu'ils avaient viré de leur chemin l'obstacle invisible qui les avait fait rester plutôt sages jusque là, leur baiser prit vite l'allure de préliminaires un peu déchaînés, et ils se retrouvèrent à se frotter l'un contre l'autre frénétiquement, toujours au milieu de l'allée du cinéma. Tous les sens de Harry étaient en feu, et, mince, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter là. Mais ils étaient au milieu de l'allée du cinéma. Louis sembla réaliser et l'attrapa pour la main pour le traîner vers la salle la plus proche. Harry tiqua en voyant le numéro.

 

-Louis, attends, je crois que c'est la salle de...

 

Il n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter, mais Louis saisit vite le problème, et ils ressortirent presque aussitôt, Louis avec les mains sur les yeux, marchant à l'aveugle avec le bras de Harry autour de ses épaules.

 

-Oh mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit tombés sur la suite de _Bain de Sang_ , oh mon dieu, pire turn off du monde, répétait-t-il.

 

Harry explosa de rire, et joignit de nouveau leurs lèvres, glissant sa main jusqu'à la braguette du jean de Louis. Il arqua un sourcil.

 

-Visiblement, ça ne t'a pas tant refroidi que ça... Et si je te suçais dans la salle de _The New Romantics_ pour t'aider à te remettre dans cette brève vision d'horreur ?

 

Il était sûr qu'elle était vide. Il n'avait vendu qu'une dizaine de tickets, ce soir, et tous pour le dernier Marvel. Harry pressa avec sa main sur l'érection de Louis à travers le tissu, et celui-ci éit un hoquet étranglé.

 

-Putain, oui, fit Louis en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

 

Harry passa les mains sous ses cuisses et le souleva pour le manoeuvrer jusque vers la porte opposée, la poussant avec son épaule. Ils faillirent se casser la figure dans les escaliers, à cause de la pénombre de la salle, mais Harry finit par réussir à allonger Louis sur une rangée de sièges (l'architecte de ce cinéma avait eu l'idée miraculeuse de faire en sorte que tous les accoudoirs se relèvent, de sorte qu'on pouvait créer une sorte de grande banquette -il avait probablement pensé à ceux qui voudraient s'envoyer en l'air dans une salle), à lui retirer son pantalon, et par _enfin_ poser la bouche sur son sexe. D'autres auraient sans doute trouvé déstabilisant de donner une fellation à leur copain pendant qu'à l'écran deux personnages particulièrement prudes et timides se promettaient d'attendre le mariage pour _s'embrasser_ (si c'était ça, les nouveaux romantiques, Harry passait son tour), mais ils se taisaient pile aux bons moments pour que Harry puisse entendre les gémissements de Louis, et quand il vint dans sa bouche, l'écran montrait un plan sur le soleil au zénith, ce qui allait très bien avec Louis, et fournissait assez de lumière pour que Harry puisse admirer l'expression de son visage. Louis se redressa pour l'embrasser, toujours un peu tremblant sous le coup de son orgasme, et glissa sa main dans le boxer de Harry pour l'amener à la jouissance à son tour, sur fond de la musique sirupeuse du générique.

 

Plus tard, Louis lui fit l'amour dans son lit, lentement, le laissant s'habituer à ses mouvements de hanche avant que Harry le supplie d'accélérer, tirant sur ses cheveux et griffant légèrement ses omoplates -Harry avait toujours eu un côté sauvage, au lit- et Harry ne pouvait franchement plus rien demander de plus.

 

_//clap//_

 

-J'ai souvent l'impression que notre histoire est comme une mauvaise comédie romantique, fit remarquer Louis des années plus tard, après que sa demande en mariage eut raté une demi-douzaine de fois et que, désespéré, il eut fini par poser la question à Harry au milieu de Mc Donalds (au moins, c'était original).

 

Harry sourit en faisant distraitement tourner sa bague de fiançailles. Il roula sur le matelas pour poser sa tête sur le torse de Louis. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait cette comparaison, et Harry savait comment l'interpréter.

 

-Une chance que tu aimes les mauvais films, alors.

 

 

 

_///clap final///_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de votre lecture :) x
> 
> Le blog de Louis, dans ma tête, c'est celui de Odieux Connard, si vous connaissez. Je lisais ses articles il y a quelques années, c'était rigolo. Je trouve que ça va bien à Louis :p (au mien, en tout cas) OC spoile tout le film en fait, en racontant l'histoire de façon marrante et parodique. http://unodieuxconnard.com/
> 
> Lost Stars n'est toujours pas abandonnée. J'ai du mal à l'écrire, mais ça reviendra, et je finirai. 
> 
> Merci de votre patience et votre enthousiasme pour ce que j'écris. 
> 
> <3


End file.
